


Falling Apart

by MelvinL



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Cheating, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelvinL/pseuds/MelvinL





	1. Chapter 1

It was fairly early in the morning when Ulana awoke to the buzzing of Valery's alarm. She felt his arm, which had been wrapped around her torso, retreat so that he could stop the loud ringing sound. Once the silence in the room had been restored, Valery wrapped his arm back around Ulana, pressing his nose against the crook of her neck and planting a few soft kisses on her neck.   
"You have to get ready" Ulana mumbles, her eyes closed as she gently reaches back and places her hand on his cheek.  
Valery simply groaned in response before rolling out of bed. Ulana grinned sleepily and rolled over to cuddle his pillow. She felt him plant a soft kiss on her forehead before wandering down the hall to the bathroom.   
It was around twenty minutes later when Valery returned to their room, wrapped in his towel. Ulana slightly opened her eyes, watching as he dressed.  
"You're really going to wear that?" She mumbled, sitting up a little.   
Valery smiled as he pulled on a light blue button-down.   
"Yes, I am. Now, you need to get some rest…" he said, approaching the bed and gently pushing Ulana back against the soft mattress.  
"But I am feeling better," Ulana said, looking up at him groggily.   
Valery simply shook his head in response, Ulana had been feeling ill for a few days and he had finally gotten her to take the day off work to rest. Ulana sighed and begrudgingly listened to him, curling back up in bed. Valery gently planted a kiss on Ulana's lips before heading down the hall to gather his things before heading to work.  
Around an hour later, Ulana crawled out of bed and wandered to the kitchen to get some water. As she glanced at the table she noticed Valery's thermos, which he had left behind. She smiled a little, shaking her head. She had planned to go see a doctor this morning, so she could just take it to him on her way home.   
After brewing herself some tea, Ulana got dressed and gently brushed through her hair before heading out to her car, Valery's thermos tucked under her arm.   
Ulana sat in the exam room for around twenty minutes, waiting to see a doctor. An older woman with short, chin-length silver hair entered the room, peering at Ulana through a pair of comically large glasses.   
"What are you here for?" The doctor says, narrowing her eyes slightly at Ulana.   
"I've been a bit ill as of late. I have had trouble eating, for I am always extremely nauseous, and I have been running a slight fever. I have also been a bit light-headed" Ulana explains.  
The doctor quickly scribbles down Ulana's symptoms before beginning to examine her. Ulana jumped as the doctor's cold hands pressed against her neck, checking for swollen lymph nodes.   
For a moment, the doctor looked puzzled, her eyebrows furrowed.   
"Is there any possibility you could be pregnant?" She asks as she wraps a blood pressure cuff around Ulana's arm.  
Ulana thought for a moment, biting her lip.  
"Yes… that is a possibility," she mumbled, feeling a bit foolish for not seeing the signs.   
The doctor nodded in silence, looking Ulana over. She ended up taking some blood and finishing up a thorough examination of Ulana. About thirty minutes later the doctor returned, a smile on her face.   
"I have some good news, comrade Khomyuk. You are indeed pregnant… your blood pressure is quite low, and you may suffer from light-headedness and a tendency to pass out. I would recommend ginger tea for nausea and plenty of rest" she says softly, fixing her glasses.   
Ulana sat there for a moment, wide-eyed, a huge smile spreading across her face. Now, Ulana would have to figure out how to tell Valery. Ulana thanked the doctor as she gathered her things before heading back out to her car. Her beige Lada had become cold from the cool fall air. It took a moment to start, but nothing seemed to bother her. She gently placed her hand on her lower belly and smiled, being more than ecstatic about the small life growing within her. The red thermos placed on the seat beside her reminded Ulana that she was going to be seeing Valery much sooner than she thought. After taking a moment to herself, Ulana put her car into drive and headed to the Kurchatov Institute. It did not take long for Ulana to get there, and before she knew it, she was walking inside. Her footsteps echoed through the hall as she approached Valery's office. She smiled a little, trembling with excitement as she approached the door. As she pushed open the door, Ulana felt her heart stop. There was another woman, sitting on Valery's desk, her pale legs spread wide as Valery had his arms wrapped around her. The thermos slipped from her hand and hit the floor with a loud clang. Valery looked up and their eyes met.  
"Lana…" he said, his eyes widening.  
Ulana took a step back, her face getting rather red as she turned and stormed down the hall. Valery hurriedly pushed the other woman aside and hurried after Ulana.   
"Lana, Ulana, sweetheart…" He says, running after her.   
Ulana did not acknowledge him, her car keys clenched in her fist. Valery reached out and gently grabbed her shoulder, causing her to swing around, punching him in the face.   
"Get away from me!" She snarled before whipping back around and storming out the doors. She hurried out to her car, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ulana looked up as she turned the key in the ignition, seeing Valery sprinting toward her car, her vision distorted by tears. He ran up and tried to pull open her door, but she had locked it. He pressed his hand to the window and she could see him saying her name, begging her to come out. Ulana was holding her stomach, her chest heaving as she had a panic attack. She wanted to vomit. Oh god, what had she just witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ulana managed to put the car into drive, glancing up at Valery before pulling away, his handprints on her window. Valery watched the car, wide-eyed. This was all a big misunderstanding, he had not been intimate with that woman, he hadn't been touching her. They had been leaning over the desk in an odd manner, looking over a problem the student had a question on. It was not long before she pulled over and climbed out of her car, leaning over and throwing up. She was panting and out of breath. Ulana took a few steps back before falling to her knees, wanting to scream. Ulana took a few moments to collect herself before climbing into her car. It seemed as though she was in a trance, and before long, Ulana found herself ripping clothes out of the closet, throwing them into a small suitcase. She then hurried back down to her car and left, heading into work. This was all she knew to do in a situation like this. Ulana stumbled into the institute, a stack of files in her arms. It was rather quiet as Ulana wandered into her lab. The chief engineer was there, which surprised Ulana, for he was never around. He turned to look at her and a look of confusion spread across his face. He had rather long dark hair, for a man, and brilliant green eyes.   
"Khomyuk, aren't you supposed to be homesick?" he asks, taking a few steps toward her.  
Ulana nods and places the files on her desk.   
"I-'m not sick, I'm pregnant…" Ulana mumbles, her voice raspy and barely audible.   
He placed his hand on Ulana's shoulder, furrowing his thick bushy brows.   
"Khomyuk, why are you here?" He says softly.   
Ulana turns to look at him, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.   
"I-I just need to work right now… I-I found my husband… with a-a student" she replies as she sits down.   
Her boss simply nods, gently patting her shoulder.   
"Let me know if you need anything," he says before turning around and going back to his conversation.  
Ulana sat quietly, doing her best to focus on the calculations she had to do. She quickly went through most of her notebook paper doing her calculations, but it had seemed that no time at all had passed before the sun began to set outside. Ulana glanced out at the sky and sighed, her hand wandering down to her stomach. She had not eaten yet that day and felt her stomach growl. In a sort of trance, Ulana wandered out of the lab, leaving her calculations on her desk. The clicking of her heels echoed through the hall as she wandered down to the break room. Ulana managed to scrounge up some crackers and a glass of water before going back to her desk. Ulana sat there, not really eating the crackers, more crumpling them into crumbs across her desk. Ulana managed to continue with her calculations, struggling to focus, for she was quite exhausted, emotionally and physically. Her mind continuously wandered to Valery, but each time she thought of him, she wanted to vomit. He was the love of her life, her soulmate. How could he just throw away what they had? Ulana sighed and clicked her pen a few times, staring out at the rapidly darkening sky. Her boss, who was just about ready to leave and had been walking down the hall past her lab stepped in.   
"Khomyuk, you should go home. Or to a hotel at least, you need to rest, even if you are not tired" he says, standing just inside the lab.   
"Yes, Comrade Moroz" Ulana replies, beginning to pack up her things. Her boss departs in silence after flicking off the light, leaving Ulana in the dark. A long deep sigh escaped her as she stood up, picking up the stack of files at the same time. It seemed to take forever for Ulana to walk down to her car, her footsteps echoing through the empty hall. She stopped as she stepped outside. Looking at her car, Ulana saw Valery leaning against the hood, obviously half awake. He perked up when he saw her, taking a few steps toward her.  
"Ulana…" he says softly.  
Ulana is frozen to the spot, not moving and hardly breathing. Valery slowly approaches her, and she can see a small gash on his swollen and bruised cheek. Had she really hit him that hard? He gently places his hand on her arm, looking down into her eyes.   
"Ulana, I promise you, I was not being intimate with that student, not any student before them. You know that you are the only one…" he whispers, tears welling in his pale blue eyes.   
He reaches down and places his hand on the small of her back. Ulana drops her files and wraps her arms around Valery, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
"Have you been out here all day?" Ulana asks, sniffling quietly.  
Valery smiles solemnly and nods.  
"Lana, I would've waited an eternity for you," he says, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.   
Ulana sobs quietly as Valery lifts her off the ground, holding her tightly. They stood like that for a few minutes before separating so Ulana could gather her files. Valery helped her to her car, his arm wrapped around her waist. Ulana was still sniffling quietly as she sat down in the driver's seat.   
"Be careful driving home, I don't want either of you getting hurt?" Valery says softly, gently placing his hand on her stomach as he leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips. Ulana looked up at him wide-eyed, her lips parted slightly.  
"H-how…" she mumbled.  
Valery simply smiles at her, chuckling quietly.  
"Well, you're quite late for your monthly… your breasts are swollen, your skin is practically glowing, and you've been eating practically non-stop" he says, raising an eyebrow at him.   
Ulana looks at him wide-eyed. Was it really that obvious she was pregnant? Did she really act and look that different? Ulana sat there for a moment, looking up at him in awe. Valery simply placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it softly and letting her think.


End file.
